1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of scaling techniques for increasing the density of a semiconductor device, a multi-gate transistor has been suggested. The multi-gate transistor includes a fin-shaped silicon body formed on a substrate and gates formed on the surface of the silicon body.
The multi-gate transistor can be easily scaled because it uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel. In addition, the current control capability can be improved without the need to increase the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Moreover, it is possible to effectively suppress a short channel effect (SCE) in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage.